There is known a technique to three-dimensionally array memory cells by forming a memory hole in a stacked body having conductive layers and insulating layers stacked one over the other, wherein each of the conductive layers function as a control gate in a memory device, forming a charge storage layer on an inner wall of the memory hole, and then providing silicon inside the memory hole.